Little Confessions
by le stylo
Summary: Otoya and Haruka hang out on their day off. The results are...?
1. Chapter 1

Little Confessions

"YES!" Otoya pumped his fist into the air, stepping outside beaming as brightly as the sun overhead.

The day was beautiful, warm, and not humid with a refreshing breeze. It just so happened to be a day both he and Haruka were not tied down by work. Since they became professionals, Otoya and Haruka made a promise to let each other know when the other was free and make time for each other.

There was no word on being busy at all and both Haruka and Otoya were very good at telling each other whether they made other plans. Smiling to himself the red-haired guitarist dialed her number. Pressing the phone to his ear, he swallowed as his stomach flipped in anticipation.

"Hello? Ittoki kun?"

"Ah, Nanami?"

"Yes?"

"Youwouldn'thappentobebusytoday?"

His words flew out of his mouth quickly—a jumbled mess. Three beats later he heard her soft but firm response.

"No… Not at all."

Otoya felt the heat rise up in his face at the sound of her voice. Just listening to her he could visualize how she would have responded. For just a second her eyes would close as she shook her head before they opened again, accompanied by a matching warm, welcoming smile. A big sigh of relief then…

"I'm glad. If it's ok with you, let's go out."

"I'd love to! Where shall we meet?"

"I'm at the front of the dorm, I'll be waiting."

As he waited, he closed his eyes humming a melody as he planned their day. What should they do today? Typically, Otoya isn't the planning type, however, he felt he needed to have control over something, since being around Haruka never fails to put his emotions in a frenzy. Things could get awkward if he gets too nervous and he isn't exactly an expert at improvisation like Reiji. Although, he had to admit that being around his senpai, he had improved a lot in that department.

"I-Ittoki kun!"

Otoya abruptly stopped his humming, and opened one eye and then the other. For a moment he was speechless, taking her in, her coral hair with a clip on the side and a comfortable plain dress. She was flushed and looked very apologetic.

"I'm sorry! I hope I haven't kept you waiting!" She stammered between breaths and bowed her head slightly.

"Ah, no! Don't worry about it!" The red head waved.

There was some awkward silence broken only by Otoya's awkward laughter and the sound of his hand running through his hair. Haruka looked down slightly in thought.

"Actually, Ittoki kun I'd like to see a movie."

A small sigh escaped the guitarist, one he hoped that his companion did not notice at all. He still hadn't decided what to do, so it was good that she had something in mind. Reiji popped up in his head rambling about how it is good to let a woman take the reins in certain situation and how it can lead to favorable results.

"Do you remember Pitch Perfect? The sequel has come out…I want to see it."

That's right. They say the first movie together as well. It was a funny movie and of course very entertaining to them because of the musical aspect. Thinking about it, Otoya grinned from ear to ear.

"Let's go!" He announced and they set off.

Walking out of the theater Haruka and Otoya discussed what they saw, laughing and smiling all the way.

"It really reminds me of you all," Haruka breathes in wonder, "Soon you will have such an experience and I will be there supporting you."

At her words he couldn't suppress a grin. He loved how she shared his dream, _Starish's_ dream. For a moment scenarios of Starish being a global sensation flashed through his mind as vividly as the movie they watched. Their conversation went back to the movie, chuckling in unison as they conveyed their thoughts and feelings of the movie to one another. Suddenly the composer started humming a mashed up tune from the movie and Otoya playfully challenged her. Soon they were both just taking turns, letting the movie's songs spill through their lips.

Suddenly Haruka stops all she was doing, and watches the redhead, mouth slightly opened as the redhead hums a tune she has never heard before. He stops abruptly, as if just realizing what he did.

"Ittoki kun that's…"

"Ahaha, it's nothing I guess I was inspired!" Otoya declares, a faint pink spreading on his cheeks as he thought, because of you Nanami, but he dare not say that aloud.

"It's good we went to see the movie." Haruka responds, barely above a whisper.

At her words, Otoya's stomach tied into knots. He felt a big urge to speak what was on his mind. Even so, he chose to remain quiet. Before the conversation could continue a low rumbling sound interjected. As soon as the sound came, Haruka's hand flew right onto her belly and she looked down in an attempt to hide her tomato-colored face.

"Let's go and eat. "

Slowly, the composer raised her head and met her companion's eyes. He had his usual broad Ittoki smile. The girl nodded and walked alongside him. Somewhere along the way, their hands touched and Otoya's hand slowly enclosed Haruka's.

"There's a lot of people, and I don't want to lose you in a crowd," Otoya reasoned, but it was more to convince himself as his heart raced.

"Y-Yes," Haruka agreed, blushing while thinking of her poor sense of direction.

As they walked down the street, a sweet scent wafted in the air. The guitarist was immediately drawn to it.

"MM! It smells so good!" Otoya said as they stopped at a crepe stand.

"Cute…" muttered Haruka as she giggled into her hand.

It was Otoya's turn to be a tomato. Nanami \ just called him cute. SHE thought that HE was cute.

"What type of crepe do you want?" The red haired male asked quickly to change the topic.

Finally, the long excursion had come to an end much to Otoya's disappointment. The pair were still chatting animated when they arrived in front of Haruka's door. A strange mixture of emotion filled the red head. He felt himself wanting to rush the conversation and get to the farewells eager to feel even a moment of respite from the rush of excitement he kept contained when around the composer- yet, he didn't feel like parting from her just yet.

"We're here," Otoya laughed nervously.

"Yeah, thank you for today Ittoki kun,"

With her usual smile and a slight bow she opened her door. Before the guitarist knew what he was even doing her name escaped his lips. Her response to turn and face him again was quick. Automatic.

"Yes?"

At the cute tilt of her head and unplanned situation, Otoyo blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Well…. Ah..." He found himself rubbing his neck nervously.

Haruka stood before him, eyes wide with anticipation.

"Nanami, I…"

A deep inhale. A slow exhale. Like his emotions before, the day flooded back to Otoya. In his mind they played like silent films. From the beginning he had always been drawn to Haruka. There was always something so captivating about her much like her eyes—those eyes that were solely unique to her. Yes, at first he had to admit he had some physical attraction to her which later became an admiration as he got to know her. But recently he had been thinking seriously about his feelings. He liked Haruka. More than as a friend.

As he thought about, he realized he had been conveying to her all day these feelings. From when they were in the subway together, when he wrapped his arms around to shield her from strangers and being pushed and shoved. _I'm here for you._

In the theaters he found his body comfortably in a wide stance. He made no real conscious move to get close to his companion. However because of the way he was sitting, he would find himself accidentally bumping against her shoulder. Otoya wasn't the type to be as so bold to just casually let his armsdrape from behind her back nor was he one to pretend to yawn or stretch to get into such a position. At some point in the movie, mid-bumping into the coral haired girl, Otoya became aware of how he was sitting and drew his legs and arm closer. Of course he was sitting in such a way unconsciously, Haruka had a way of making anyone comfortable. The guitarist also wouldn't be able to deny that perhaps he did want to be closer to her. Being in close proximity with her eased him and excited him all at once.  
 _I enjoy your warmth. I want to hold your hand._

Then there was after the movie… The way she was excited. Her many smiles. He loved to see her smile. Even more than that he loved being the reason. In return, her smile inspired him. He wasn't sure if she knew. He probably as told her once or twice. Ok, maybe more than that. But he doesn't know if she understood to what extent. He wouldn't even know how to put it into words.

"Nanami I—"

He swallowed as he stared directly into her eyes. _I like you. I really like you._ He looked down for a moment and then back at her again.

"I had a good time." He mumbled softly.

"Me too! Thank you for today."

"Then…"

"Ittoki kun!" Haruka piped up suddenly as Otoya turned to leave.

"That melody you were humming, let's make it into a song!"

Otoya flashes her a bright smile with a thumbs up.

"Yeah let's do it!" He agrees.


	2. Little Confessions: Alternate End

Little Confessions: Alternate End

"Nanami…" Otoya's voice was low and decisive.

"Ittoki kun?" Haruka inquired, eyes wide and an earnest expression on her face.

A million things ran through Otoya's mind. The entire day played, a silent film. The only sound was his own voice. They were of all the things he kept inside of himself: all of the things he wanted to say but was afraid to.

 _I want to be here for you._

 _I love your smile._

 _I want to be the reason for your smile._

 _You inspire me._

… _._

 _I like you._

…

 _I really like you._

A surge of emotion rushed through Otoya. Before he even knew what he was doing, he found his lips on the composer's. It was short and chaste. It was also soft and sweet, like the crepes they ate. When the guitarist regained his senses, he pulled away with a gasp.

An awkward air hung around them as he stood frozen on the spot in a cute yet comical pulling away stance. His face burned the fiery shade of his hair.

I'm sorry, he thought as he turned on his heel and sprinted away. Haruka remained standing in front of her door, cheeks a rosy pink, gingerly touching her lips.

A/n: The alternate end to the story. Thanks and Thanks again to Reina for correcting me on how Haruka is referred as. After writing this I feel like I can continue to roll out more related things to it… Like one that is more in tune with Haruka's point of view or even a story leading to them dating.


End file.
